


Firsts

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: J2 Love Week [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of headcanon drabbles posted on Tumblr during the 2015 J2 Love Week event.</p><p>For the prompt: First Date/ First Kiss/ First time /First fight (give me their firsts whatever!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt : First Date/ First Kiss/ First time /First fight (give me their firsts whatever!)

Their first kiss happened during the filming of Wendigo (S1e02). Although they were immediately attracted to each other from the moment they met at their joint audition they were both unsure if the other felt the same way so neither said or did anything. Until they were watching the dailies for the last day of filming for the episode. Neither one could fail to notice how the other looked at him on the screen.

The walk back to their respective trailers was awkwardly quiet as both were wrapped up in their thoughts, wondering how to broach the subject, but unwilling to be the one to speak first, the who risked ruining their friendship.

They had quickly fallen into the habit of returning to one of their trailers together at the end of each day, usually Jared’s because it was _(all of ten feet)_ closer, but on that night Jensen had stood at the foot of the trailer steps and made an obvious excuse to not join Jared, then left the younger man with a crushed expression as he quickly strode the extra distance to his own trailer.

But no sooner had the door of his owner trailer closed behind him than Jensen realized leaving things as they were would only result in making things more awkward and difficult. So with a deep breathe to gather his courage, he turned went back out his own door and up the steps to Jared’s trailer; pushed open the door without knocking, grabbed a startled Jared and said _“I saw something on the screen today that makes me think you want this as much as I do. If I’m wrong you need to speak up now.”_ With that he cupped his hand behind the younger man’s neck and tugged him forward and downward, making it obvious what he intended thereby giving Jared a chance to speak or move away.

Jared did neither. Instead he curled his fist into Jensen’s shirt and pulled him closer, whispering _“I do want this. I want this very much please.”_

To this day they can’t watch that episode around anyone else because it reminds them of that first kiss and they always end up making out.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt : First Date/ First Kiss/ First time /First fight (give me their firsts whatever!)

Their first date, that hasn’t happened yet, not officially anyway.

If you’re asking when was the first time they were out alone together that was the night after they heard the series was picked up by the network.

Jared called Jensen approximately an hour after he heard the news himself. He had called his parents first and told them the good news, then he called his girlfriend and made plans to celebrate the next time they were both in the same town. Then he called the studio and asked for Jensen’s number.

Jensen was equally excited having just heard the news himself and they made plans to meet the next evening to discuss the show and feel each other out on how they thought the brother’s should get along.

And sure they’ve been out together plenty of times over the years since then, both together with just each other or in groups of co-workers or friends or family.

But those are not ‘dates’.

They are saving their first _(official)_ date for when the show is over and they can openly date.

They’ve each made plans for it.


	3. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt : First Date/ First Kiss/ First time /First fight (give me their firsts whatever!)

Their first fight was so ridiculous that they don’t even remember what it was about. _(Actually they do remember they just act like they don’t because it’s embarrassing to admit that they fought over a plate of leftovers *Jensen’s* which Jared ate and a bag of gummy bears *again Jensen’s* which Jared ate.)_

It started with the director of the week asking Jensen to stay behind and discuss the next day’s scenes. As a result the food truck was closed and Jensen was gonna have to heat up his lunch leftovers while he waited for the driver to return from dropping Jared off. Instead he found Jared in his trailer _(as had become their habit)_ and the empty container and bag of gummies in the trash.

It ended with Jensen verbally throwing Jared out of his trailer _(a hungry Jensen is a very grumpy Jensen)_ but it left him feeling so guilty that he rushed after Jared just a few minutes later and into Jared’s own trailer _(across from his)_ to find Jared talking to their driver for the night, asking him if they could please, please stop to get Jensen some dinner and a bag of gummy bears.

They both apologized and laughed. 

The next day they started pretending it had never happened.


	4. First Time Having Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt : First Date/ First Kiss/ First time /First fight (give me their firsts whatever!)

Their first time having sex was at a con.

They’d arrived at the hotel together from Vancouver, gone out to dinner and back to the hotel to wait for the next day. Because of who they were and where they were, they couldn’t go hang out at the hotel’s bar (way too many fans) and neither of them was really up for going to a club (for the same reasons).

Instead they ordered a bottle of  tequila from room service and started drinking while playing stupid card games to pass the evening.

They weren’t drunk when it happened but it definitely happened because they were drinking.

When they were tipsy enough to forget that there were certain things they didn’t talk about one of them (Jensen) asked the other to name something they’d done (or hadn’t done) that they were afraid they’d regret someday.

Jared’s (who was admittedly a tad bit more tipsy than Jensen) response was  _ “I think I’m gonna regret never getting the chance to be with you” _ .

Jensen’s didn’t immediately understand and when he asked Jared what he meant by that, Jared didn’t hesitate to show him.

By climbing onto Jensen’s lap and kissing him. All Jensen could respond with at first as a breathless ‘oh’.

Then they were kissing again, sliding hands under each others clothes and finally stripping quickly and carelessly while fumbling their way to the nearest bed.


End file.
